User talk:AdmirableAckbar
Welcome, AdmirableAckbar! Welcome to darthipedia , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : [[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:48, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey, Acky. I wanted to tell you thanks for nominating the Jedi Order for GA. I'll work on it more when my block is lifted, and try to help bring it to FA material. I'll be back on the 18th, and helping as much as I did before you and Jedimca had to help out. I'll try to stop from becoming JK19bby Nebulax, and contribute more. Until my block is lifted, don't work too hard on the Order's article. I'm going to vote for it on the GA page when I'm back. They grow up so fast! Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:22, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Re: I found it from your link on your userpage. I'm still an active reader, although I've been blocked. It's interesting to see a wiki like this, dedicated to SW humor. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:41, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Sysops This is a humor wiki. We don't have featured articles, and disruption there is exactly what this wiki needs. I have turned back from my ways of vandalism, which was before you even had any real support on Ephant Mon. My work has turned to good, but I don't see why my edit history back on the suit-and-tie wiki matters on the humor wiki. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:54, 15 August 2007 (UTC) You'r Challange Hey Acky I took you'r challange and wrote a bunch of stuff about the jedi exile. Do you think it's good enough? Re:Re Thanks for pointing that thing out about the thing. It actually took me some thinking to realize I was under those 3 categories. Anyway, I thought of Jack Nebulax for all 3. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 00:29, 19 August 2007 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Images Oh, terribly sorry, I'll get right on changing it. Thanks for telling me.--Nightmare975 22:19, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Never mind, you seem to have already fixed it.--Nightmare975 22:20, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Jediknight19bby Just to let you know, I'm pretty sure that when Jediknight19bby brought up my name regarding what he thought was a personal attack against him, he was calling me something as bad as or worse than a vandal. Might I suggest keeping a close eye on him, especially now since he's been blocked from Wookieepedia? —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 02:07, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *After having read his comments above under "Hi" and "Re:Re", I see that I was right in what I thought. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 02:08, 25 August 2007 (UTC) **I've warned him about it and I made it very clear that this was his last warning. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:53, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Elmo Bah, you beat me to the save button on that revert and the talk page message. --School of Thrawn 101 12:34, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *Humbug! --School of Thrawn 101 12:39, 4 September 2007 (UTC) The IP address you warned is my schools IP address, the person that “vandalized” Darth Elmo is sitting at the computer next to me. I blocked my schools IP for a few hours to make sure my “friends” won’t be able to vandalize the site today. I’ll be on IRC later today to discuss a more permanent solution. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:51, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Re: I didn't say it was a borderline personal attack. I meant that had it taken place here on Darthipedia, I would consider it close to a personal attack. Although, it was not. That's why I ended the -y to it, to make it clear that you did not. If you misunderstood what I wrote, hopefully you won't in the future. And who is "we"? I never said anything about SG1 or Jedimca0 or Greyman (mentioning them by name) in the essay. It was a simple misunderstanding of writing, maybe I should make things more clear. I don't consider anything "borderline", either you did violate NPA (which is looser on IRC), or you didn't (which is correct). I stated nothing inappropriate in my writing; if I did, it was an honest mistake. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 19:53, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Re:Revan Thanks for the notice. I haven't been around here lately due to school, so I haven't really noticed how's it's been doing. Chack Jadson Talk 23:24, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Testing Testing...Testing...1, 2, 3. --SoT Holonet of the Hand 15:27, 13 September 2007 (UTC) FA's Hey, Acky, I just wanted to tell you I made a few changes to the FA process to make things easier. Instead of changing Template:FeaturedArticleMain each month, all you need to do is add the FA to Template:FA Month Year, replacing the "Month" and the "Year" with the actual month and year. This now preserves every past FA on a template for later use, if that makes sense. :D If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:43, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Um... *I'm sorry. I don't exactly know how thats done... -Ob2kenobi 18:29, 16 September 2007 (UTC) *I've sourced the Exile pic but my cousin e-mailed me the bagel and I don't know were he got it. The next time I see him I'll ask him were he got it. -Ob2kenobi 19:54, 16 September 2007 (UTC) *All taken care of. -Ob2kenobi 19:46, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Regarding Jack Hey, it's me. I'm glad to be back. Jack Nebulax just blanked his page, I think because he was blocked elsewhere. I'm trying to convince him to stay, and I thought you might want to help convince him not to leave here just because of a block somewhere else. Thanks, Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:42, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Re: It really doesn't matter that much. I'm busy over on the Back to the Future wiki, and probably won't be around as much. Anyway, I'll be here sometimes. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 15:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) XD Great job with the SWGames article! I swear I haven't laughed so hard on this wiki before. Well, that's not true, I really *did* like Darth Pillsbury, Darth Elmo, and Darth Sorrow, but great job on the article anyway. It's hilarious. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:53, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Darth Animal intro expansion Hey Acky, I've expanded the intro in Darth Animal a bit, I hope it has met your expectation. if you find it is still too short, let me know and I'll see how i can expand it even more without damaging the quality it has so far. Thanks in advance Madclaw Howl at the beasty 18:16 18 November CET Next COB We should probably get to scheduling a precise date for the next Council of Blood. Why don't you suggest a date or two between the 26th-31st that works for you, since it sounds like yours is the most tricky schedule, and then the rest of us will respond to it? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:03, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Profanity I understand what you mean, although I would be happy to let it be like a optional policy, so I could cross/* any I found, but writers don't need to if they don't want to. I would add it to the COB (and I might) but I cannot be present. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 20:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC) *Thanks, see this: Forum:Proposed Change to Policy: Profanity [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:29, 13 December 2007 (UTC) April Fools Day Remember we had talked about something for April Fools Day a while ago? While early to be planning for it, I do have an idea. All this profanity stuff has got me thinking. Remind me to talk to you next time you're on the IRC, I'm sure I won't remember. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 00:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) COB #2 We stopped short on deciding on anything that seemed important or tending to generate strong opinions. Check out the three new threads I made in the Hyperbaric Chamber. Hope your vacation is awesome! 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 02:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) The specifics, as per your request on my user talk page When I referred to the article on "German Star Wars Humor Wiki", I commented that it had "only one good line." I was referring the the statement that the site's only editor was a bot. I will elaborate in all further instance of criticism for the benifit of anyone seeking to improve the site.Wilhelm screamer 03:53, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Parakeet Meh, it's fine. I already have a parakeet anyway. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 23:45, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Trolling on talk page Thanks for the reverts, Ackbar. No trouble at all. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 23:53, 16 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. /me takes your parakeet away Geez. Whenever you can, please explain what happened to SN99. He's on the IRC pissed off and he's blaming me for everything. To top it all off, we made him cry. Just whenever you're on next, please explain it to him. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 02:52, 24 March 2008 (UTC) XD wow, you really had me Acky. No hard feelings. I was pissed off, yeah. Yeah, we're good..... for now ;) The Almighty Ninja 14:18, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) IRC Why did you ban me? Darth Oompy 21:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) SWGames See this edit history, the ''typo where you put a insult aimed at me... well I am a good person, as I won't destory your plant for it, or if I'm not powerful enough to I won't request someone to do it for me :P.http://darth.wikia.com/index.php?title=SWGames&diff=16011&oldid=15532 (I doubt you were planning to but don't remove it :P I don't really mind) [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:35, 9 April 2008 (UTC) *No no please don't destroy his Plant!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:38, 9 April 2008 (UTC) **Heh. If you don't have the power to destroy my plant...well, you're probably in a wheelchair (if you ''are in a wheelchair, my apologies), and even still… Unless I'm from Felucia... :-)~ AdmirableAckbar 19:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ***Lol, I should learn to spell correctly and type quickly instead of one or the other (ask SG1 :P) [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion of article Greetings, Might I inquire why my article was deleted? Jacen Mourn *We allow some things on this website, but not masturbation. Plus, it's not your article. Darth Oompy 07:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) *My apologies then. I thought such was allowed due to the fact that I wrote the article after following a placeholder link on the "Jedi Exile" page..also, by my article I was simply referring to the fact that I wrote it..not implying sole ownership ( stick that in yer pipe and smoke, it, ya big meanie) Jacen Mourn We have a winner Madclaw Salutes you For rampantly deleting crap with extreme prejudice!! '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:57, 11 April 2008 (UTC) SWGames Wiki Page I actually created the SWGames wiki...so please don't try reverting the edits...Supergeeky who wrote about it wasn't even around when it was created so he has no recollection of the occurances...Thanks. BrentPowell 04:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Accounts For some reason I put in the right password, but it said "Incorrect password entered". Darth Oompa 19:38, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Party on, contest winners. 'Gonk has awarded you this Darthipedia-brand Honey-Baked Ham! To keep the others from eating you! *Mmmmmmhhhhhmmmmmm. AdmirableAckbar 18:02, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]] I believe someone has just vandalized this Page Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) *Goddammit Ackbar, get your shit together, vandalism is rampant. Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 16:13, June 2, 2015 (UTC)